Partners In Not-Crime
by domina tempore
Summary: Pete and Myka end up in jail, for once by no fault of their own. (Respectable Scoundrels series, Warehouse 13/Stargate SG1/White Collar)


**Respectable Scoundrels:** _Partners In Not-Crime_

 _Disclaimer: Warehouse 13, Stargate, and White Collar and all of their characters, locations, etc, belong to their respective owners; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement intended!_

 _Author's Note: I really don't do enough with Pete and Myka in this series. I hope to change that.  
Also it really stresses me out trying to post crossovers here, because there are so many series in Scoundrels. I never know which ones to tag!_

 _(blame Halle.)_

 **ovo**

Neither Pete or Myka quite know how they ended up in jail.

"I swear, Pete, if I ever get out of this cell I'm going to kill you," Myka mutters, throwing a glare at him through the bars. It's all his fault, of course; has to be. Because she has been playing this one by the book (for once). That means it's all definitely Pete's fault.

Looking entirely unrepentant, Pete lounges comfortably in his own cell across the hall, munching on a cookie that she swears he didn't have a minute ago. "Nah, can't be my fault, Myks. I didn't even have a chance to touch anything! You should blame Claudia," he mumbles thoughtfully through a mouthful of crumbs. "She's the one who sent us out here on this wild goose chase while she sits at home nice and comfy in the Warehouse."

"Pete, the Warehouse was trying to eat Steve and Artie; she really couldn't get away."

"Well that's no excuse –"

"Pete!"

They argue for a while. Pete really doesn't want Steve and Artie to get eaten by the Warehouse, of course; but Myka is doing that panicky thing that she does when she gets in trouble for something that she hasn't done (good girl habits are hard to break); and arguing is a lot more fun than watching her drive herself nuts just because they've be picked up in a little mistaken identity arrest in India.

...Well, okay, the fact that it's India has him a little concerned too, but not much. They haven't even done anything wrong yet! Just because they are going to borrow an irreplaceable artifact that poses a danger to humanity doesn't mean they should be in jail before they've even got in spitting distance!

Eventually, arguing about the Warehouse gets boring. They switch to arguing about the fact that Pete isn't sharing his food for a bit, to the fact that Myka has a bigger cell, and finally back to whose fault it is that they're stuck here. Myka isn't panicky now, but she maintains that it is absolutely Pete's fault they're locked up. "It was something ridiculous too, like trying to pick someone's pocket like Helena showed you," she complained. "I bet you stole that cookie, didn't you? And you didn't even steal one for me!"

"Myka, I didn't steal the cookie! Besides, I don't think it was pickpocketing; they didn't even really search us. Isn't that supposed to be a thing?"

"Oh, he's right love! We completely forgot to have them searched, dammit." The voice is female, familiar, and most definitely out of place. They look for it and find that the door has opened sometime between "your cell is bigger than my cell" and "you stole the cookie", and that two very familiar, grinning people are standing on the threshold.

Neal shakes his head, very obviously trying to keep from laughing. "I guess you'll have to settle for this."

"Oh come on, there's still time! I can give Pete a quick strip-search –"

"Vala!"

"Fine! Spoilsport." Vala rolls her eyes, but then waves cheerily. "Hullo. How have the two of you been lately? And what's this I hear about the Warehouse eating Steven and poor Artie?"

Myka gapes, pieces starting to click together. "You got us arrested, didn't you?"

"Well technically yes, but no," Neal shrugs and fishes out a ring of keys from his pocket. "More like Vala's got a deal with the local chief of police and asked him to have you two picked up for a few hours."

"Why?" Pete asked. Not angry, merely curious, which is more than can be said for Myka.

"Why, so that we can do the retrieval together, of course," Vala declares. "Won't that be fun?"

Myka stares in awe and terror at the three grinning faces before her, and wonders what has become of her life.

fin


End file.
